bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Night loyalty/Brudnopis 2
Night Morelle(z ang.Nocna z żad.Morela)-kucyk ziemski,OC użytkowniczki Night Loyalty.Cukierniczka i hodowczyni morel.Córka Sweet Gunn i Hot Shy'a, młodsza siostra Funny Berry,przyjaciółka wszystkich rówieśników z wsi.Mieszka we wsi Littlecorner. Powstanie Okoliczności Pomysł na Night powstał w nietypowy sposób.Pewnego dnia autorka szła sobie rozmyślając o tym że powinna stworzyć jakieś OC gdy nagle w jej głowie pojawiło się imię:Night Morelle.Autorka postanowiła stworzyć kuca pod imię czyli w odwrotnej kolejności niż zwykle się je tworzy. Rozpuszczona grzywa Pierwsza wersja Morelle miała taką samą kolorystykę.Kolory były oczywiste bo noc kojarzy się z granatowym a morele są pomarańczowe.Na jednej z lekcji powstał pierwszy rysunek na którym Night miała taki sam ogon co obecnie ale jej grzywa zwisała rozpuszczona z jednego boku i zwężającą się ku dole.Po skończeniu rysunku autorka stwierdziła że trzeba kucykowi dodać nieco ''charakterku ''i postanowiła dodać mu kawałki moreli we włosach grzywie oraz cukier puder na pyszczku(nie, to nie naturalna plama) oraz bandaż bo autorka lubi bandaże wymyśliła że Night będzie hodować morele w lesie ,a potknąć jest się łatwo prawda?.Zadowolona spojrzała na prace i dorysowała znaczek który nie sprawiał żadnego problemu bo imię same go tworzyło. Gimp zmienia Po dojściu do domu autorka usiadła do komputera i postanowiła narysować klacz.Już po narysowaniu głowy Nl stwierdziła że przy tej grzywie łatwo popełnić pomyłkę przy rysowaniu ( no, i nie jest ona zbyt oryginalna) i postanowiła związać jej włosy w kucyk.Po dokończeniu pracy Night loyalty zauważyła że narysowała za długą szyję i postanowiła czymś to zamaskować ,a pierwsze co jej wpadło do głowy to chustka więc dodała chustkę w kolorze jej oczu (kucyk nie autorki).I taki desing już został. Przezwiska Lubiane -Morela -Morelka -Morell -Night -Morelle -Nig Nie Lubiane -Brzoskwinia -Brzoskwinka -NM Wygląd Grzywa Night ma długą bo aż do kopyt,bujną grzywę w kolorze moreli.Gdy była mała ,a jej grzywa krótsza nie było potrzeby spinania i Morelka nosiła grzywę rozpuszczoną jednak gdy dorosła grzywa zaczęła wpadać jej do wypieków podczas gotowania zaczęła spinać ją w kucyk za pomocą gumki w kolorze jej oczu.Ponieważ często kroi morele do wypieków w grzywie ma sporo kawałków moreli które się jej tam wplątały lecz jej to nie przeszkadza wręcz podoba się to jej. Ogon Morell ma krótki, bujny ogon w tym samym odcieniu morelowego co jej grzywa.W dzieciństwie ogon sobie rósł spokojnie nie niepokojony przez fryzjera.Jednak w mniej więcej tym samym czasie w którym Night zaczęła spinać grzywę ogon zaczął ją denerwować po stał się długi do kopyt i klacz przydeptywała go,potykała się o niego lub po prostu zaczepiała się o coś.W końcu postanowiła coś z tym zrobić jednak jej mama zabroniła jej iść do fryzjera gdyż uważała że długie ogony są ładniejsze i wystarczy go spinać , jednak Morela się zbuntowała i pewnego dnia gdy rodziców nie było w domu..............sama obcięła go.Wyszło jej trochę nierówno ale i tak jej zdaniem ogon prezentował się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej , no i nie przeszkadzał jej.Gdy Sweet Gunn wróciła do domu zrobiła córce awanturę jednak w końcu zaakceptowała ogon Night.Aktualnie ogon sięga jej do kolan(?). Oczy Oczy Nig mają desing oczu Twilight Sparkle i nie posiadają rzęs.Jej rodzina od strony taty ma to do siebie że wszystkie kucyki z niej mają ten sam kolor oczu-jasny róż.Night również ma takie jasno różowe, jak wata cukrowa oczy. Sylwetka i Sierść Morell ma sierść koloru granatowego dzięki czemu może wtopić się w noc.Na pyszczku ma białą plamkę którą jest naprawdę cukier puder który jej się przylepił.Jest minimalnie wyższa i chudsza od innych kucy w jej wieku gdyż lubi spacerować przez co wystrzeliła w górę(jak to ujęła jej mama) i schudła jednak do podstawówki była normalnego wzrostu i grubości. Dodatki Chustka Nig zawsze poza kąpielami nosi jasno-różową chustkę.Jest ona dla niej szczególnie ważna gdyż jest pamiątką po babci.Kiedy Morela miała 7 lat zmarła jej babcia .Klacz po dowiedzeniu się tego bardzo płakała i chciała jakoś babcię upamiętnić.Wtedy przypomniała sobie o fartuszku który kiedyś należał do tej babci jednak dała ona go Night Morelle.Morell wycięła kawałek tego fartuszka i zaczęła nosić go jako chustkę. Bandaż Podobnie jak w przypadku chustki Nig zdejmuje go tylko do kąpieli.Zaczeła nosić go po tym jak wywaliła się jak z koleżanką wracała z placu zabaw.Zdarła sobie spory kawałek skóry i się rozpłakała się ,a jej koleżanka pobiegła po jej rodziców.Poszli oni z nią od razu do lekarza który zdezynfekował ranę, założył bandaż i pordził zdjąć go za tydzień.Jedak po tygodniu rana w ogóle nie bolała jednak nie zagoiła się całkowicie.Zaniepokojona rodzina udała się do lekarza który stwierdził że w niektórych miejscach zdarło się za dużo skóry i te miejsca nigdy się nie zagoją.Od tamtego czasu Nighty nosi go aby zasłonić rany. Historia Dzieciństwo Narodziny Night Morelle urodziła się 1 stycznia w spokojnej,małej wsi we miejscowym szpitalu jako córka dwóch kucyków ziemskich Sweet Gunn i Hot Shy którzy prowadzili miejscową kawiarnię.Tego samego dnia w którym się urodziła odwiedziła ją Funny Berry , jej starsza siostra która przysięgła rodzicom że będzie dobrą starszą siostrą.Wspólnie postanowili nazwać ją Night Morelle ze względu na jej umaszczenie.Klacz z źrebakiem przesiedziały miesiąc w szpitalu jednak po wyjściu nie udały się do rodzinnego domu znajdującego się nad kawiarnią tylko do domu mamy taty klaczki. Mieszkanie u babci